


[Podfic] Locked Doors

by dodificus



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet had the best of intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8944) by Entanglednow. 



**Length:** 5:06  
 **Format:** mp3  & m4b  
 **File Size:** 5.5 MB (mp3) | 2.4 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lockeddoors.zip) | [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003182.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted on 5th May 2008 [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/50784.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
